


Always Come Back

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always Come Back  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She can't stay away.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word light on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Light so beautiful and bright shone all around her, tempting her with its warmth.

“Stay here with us, Sookie.” The fairy urged as she darted around her.

Sookie couldn’t deny she was tempted but she knew better. “I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

She jumped at the anger barely hidden in the fairy’s tone. “Because I have people back home who care about me and I them.” 

“The vampire? You would go back to him?”

Sookie straightened her spine as she glared at the fairy in front of her. “His name is Bill. And I will always go back to him.”


End file.
